The Tale of Greg the Green Apple
by Basil-at-221b
Summary: What if the Apple our favorite Pirate ate in Curse of the Black Pearl had a life and emotions? Well find out! Full Summary inside.


**The Tale of Greg the Green Apple.**

**By: DemonXofXLight**

**Okay…I have no idea where this idea came from, I was eating and then I remembered this icon I saw once that had Johnny Depp eating the green apple in Curse of the Black Pearl that said 'I would kill to be that apple.' And I laughed and thought…hmmm what if apples actually had lives/feelings? And this was the result. Hmmm…I guess I **_**do**_** know where the idea came from…odd.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Greg the apple. I think I own him.**

**Dedication: Dedicated to Flames of the Sun because when I started writing this I was like wow…this is something that I could see her telling to her new friends who would never love her as much as I do. (DNQ) Also dedicated to my editor Ari Elisianete, because she edited this…and she's my Best Friend in the whole world.**

**Editor's Note: Oh yeahs. I just edited my first children's fanfic. Alex, buddy, we make a good team...** **Now leave me alone so I can work on Don't Steal My Sunglasses. Unless you need help with a fight scene on YHAPLFM--in that case, I'm all there! -Sexual Harassment Panda, **_**out.**_

**WARNING! If you do not like writing that sounds like a Children's Book, do not read. But if you want to laugh and be amazed at how hyper and creative my writing skills are, (which I will happily like to know in the reviews.) then this is for you.**

**Ahem. –sits down in rocking chair surrounded by little children-**

**-in weird voice-**

**The Tale of Greg the Green Apple**

* * *

A few years ago, in a small green apple grove, an apple name Greg was grown. When his fellow branch-mates were asked what they wanted to happen to them when they were ripe, they answered with the usual,

"I want a child to eat me up so I can keep them from going to the doctors!"

But little Greg was a different apple, his response was,

"I want to be famous!"

The apples around him laughed at him…then they realized that Greg was quite serious.

"WHAT? You can _never_ be famous, Greg! You're an _apple,_ for Mother Tree's sake!"

Greg was sad that people laughed at him and looked away. Then he noticed a Yellow apple next to him.

"Oh! Hello Koushoku. How are you today?"

Koushoku smiled a little.

"I'm fine, Greg. You know…it's okay to be different. It's just that everyone will make fun of you. I mean, I'm the only yellow apple in this green apple grove, so no one likes me because I'm different." Koushoku said sadly. Greg gasped.

"But that's not true, Koushoku! I like you! You're my friend!"

Koushoku smile widened.

"Thank you Greg. I hope your dream comes true."

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

Finally! Today was the day when Greg and his branch-mates were ripe and ready to be eaten. The grove owner sent out some workers and they picked the apples and packed them up into crates to send them to grocery stores.

Greg's crate was sent to Hollywood, California.

'_Wow! _Greg thought happily to himself,_ This is great! I might be discovered here!'_ Koushoku was luckily in his crate.

"Well this is just my luck! I'm so happy!" Greg said cheerfully to her. Koushoku smiled again and replied.

"I know! I hope you get it, Greg! I really hope you do!"

Greg grinned, and waited to be unloaded.

* * *

**Alex's POV (This is _not _me, for I am a girl…and this is a boy.)**

Alex ran to the grocery store quickly, yelling to himself about how forgetful he was.

"God, I am such an idiot! How could I forget the apples for that scene? Ugh! I hope I just don't get fired before I get to meet Kiera Knightly." He sighed. Why was he such a fanboy?

When Alex entered the store he was relieved to find fresh apples about to be loaded into their bins. He ran over to the newly opened crate and picked out 16 apples; Greg was one of them. Sadly, Koushoku was not. But as Alex's hand lifted Greg from the crate, she beamed up at him and gave him a thumbs—er, leaf—up.

* * *

**Regular POV**

"Bye, Koushoku!" Greg called sadly. He would never be able to be famous now, he was going to a home where people would eat him and he'd never get to be on the big screen. Koushoku smiled back at him and she watched Greg be purchased and leave the store.

"Oh man! Jerry is _so_ going to fire me for being late!" Alex ranted to himself as he loaded the apples into the passenger seat of his truck before climbing he climbed into the driver's side. He looked toward the apples.

"Do you guys think Mr.Bruckheimerwould fire me for this? Because I mean, I'm- …great…I'm talking to apples. I need to calm down." Alex said "I need to be cool, confident, and hopeful…_very_ hopeful." Alex floored it as soon as the light turned green.

"Where is Alex?" Jerry Bruckheimer asked one crewman. The man shrugged and walked away. Just then Alex burst into the area.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bruckheimer! I just couldn't find the right apples and then there was traffic and I'm sooo sorry! Please don't fire me!!" Alex pleaded. Jerry laughed.

"Why would I fire you, Alex? You're my best assistant! Besides, everyone has bad days. It's not your fault."

Alex almost fainted. _'I _will_ have a chance to meet Kiera!'_

Alex handed the apples off to the prop manager, Kevin. Kevin walked over to the set that was about to be used in the next scene and put the apples in saving some for later. Greg was one of the first to be put in the bowl.

Greg gasped as he realized that he was on a movie set for Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl; he nearly screamed when he saw Gregory Rush and Johnny Depp walking onto the set. The reason he knew all of this was because when he was growing the Grove's Owner's Daughter sat underneath his tree almost everyday and looked at magazines that featured Pirates of the Caribbean. He sat completely still and tried to shine with all his might as the director said "ACTION."

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Gregory started.

Johnny Depp looked at him "No." He leaned over the table toward Gregory. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Johnny smiled.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

Johnny smiled again as he started to pick through the apples. He noticed the shiny green one and picked it up.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you_ hadn't_ betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." Greg's core (heart) nearly stopped when Johnny Depp picked him over everyone else.

'_I can't believe this! I'm actually going to be famous, I'm really, really going to live up to my dream!'_ Greg looked at Johnny Depp to thank him, then he gasped. "Wait—ohmygod NO!"

_**CRUUUUNNNNNCH**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

_**The End**_

**_-_****Children scoot away from me with horrific looks on their faces –**

* * *

**See the Purple button? Right Down there? Push it! Magic will happen!!!**

**Right here! Look dowwwn! Says "Go"**** ...So GO! Do itttt!**


End file.
